Ilación
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Iori camina solitario por una extraña y sombría calle, abstraído en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar ¿En qué lugar se encuentra? La pérdida de un amor lo lleva a preguntarse lo que ha sucedido, sus recuerdos han sido borrados sin saber por qué... (Yaoi, Iori x Kyo)


Ilación

Por Akira Lawliet

**1**

En un lugar remoto, una noche cualquiera, en las poco iluminadas calles se refleja una taciturna sombra, aquella, a pesar de ser solo una silueta difuminada por la oscuridad de la noche refleja la tristeza y el dolor, un alma corrompida paradójicamente por el amor y el odio. La sombra pertenece a un chico de cabellos rojos que permanece oculto en un rincón, huyendo del sufrimiento y la desesperanza.

Los murmullos del silencio...

Aquel chico, oculto de su propio ser y sus deseos carnales. Sus pensamientos no son más que recuerdos, dolorosamente llegan a su cabeza sin haberlos siquiera pedido, su oscuro pasado lo obligaba a ser una persona sombría, solitaria y triste. El chico no podía siquiera concebir la idea de que su trágico amor lo hubiese convertido en un ser con sentimientos de bondad, su alma corrompida era al mismo tiempo un alma llena de amor, un amor con trágicos desenlaces que no podía seguir el camino hacia la muerte. De nuevo la sombra de aquel chico se muestra perturbada por los pensamientos crueles que seguían llegando sin motivo aparente.

_**Y caminé, por aquel sendero gris...**_

Mientras los pensamientos del chico se cruzaban con el dolor de las ideas, el recordar a su amor le hace sentir estallar, él sólo podía pensar en sí mismo y en nadie más.

Al fin, las palabras comenzaron a surgir.

_**A un futuro incierto...**_

–Estoy solo… aquí... aquí no hay nadie –Las palabras del chico eran llevadas con el susurro del viento hacia la nada, una nada que se complementaba con el todo de su ser, sus palabras no eran otra cosa que lamentos, tan solo recordar el trágico final de su amor le hacía querer salir y gritar al mundo su angustia, su impotencia hacia la situación sin retorno que atravesaba–

_**Camino a la muerte...**_

Los pensamientos se convierten en palabras, el dolor comenzaba a materializarse a través de su boca

–Sin poder escapar hacia una realidad me encuentro en éste mundo cruel y despiadado, el que ha sido capaz de arrancarte de mis brazos. Nuestra realidad, aquella realidad que creamos de nuestra relación, ¿Acaso es éste mi destino? ¿Es acaso ésta mi fortuna? Jamás te tendré de nuevo en mis brazos, jamás te volveré a besar. Yo... jamás estaré de nuevo a tu lado y eso es para mí la muerte –Su discurso cesó, pero los pensamientos seguían el curso que las palabras habían dejado–

_**A puertas del infierno...**_

La crueldad de los pensamientos de aquel chico habían vuelto bañadas en un aura cruel y desafiante, los pensamientos lo retaban a sentir; y cada segundo que pasaba era para él como el aire que le faltaba y al mismo tiempo le asfixiaba.

**Encontré almas penando en el purgatorio...**

– ¿Qué será de ti en la otra vida? Me pregunto si pensarás en mí como lo hago yo pensando en ti mi amado Kyo... ¿Por qué el destino se empeñó en jugarnos una broma macabra? Tal vez nuestro amor y nuestro futuro ya estaban predestinados a la tragedia, pero quisiera saber algo, ¿De verdad nuestro amor fue inverosímil? –Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del pelirrojo, ya no podía con tantos pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados. Tan solo el hecho de pensar, el de hablar, el de soñar; causaban un dolor tal que le provocaba tomar la salida fácil... ¿El suicidio? –

_**Satanás devoró mi corazón...**_

La noche cada vez se vuelve más fría, pero a la vez un calor sofocante cubre la piel del joven, el dolor tanto físico como mental iban en aumento sin que él lo pudiera evitar... un grito desgarrador se escucha a lo lejos, pero el dolor propio era suficiente como para pensar siquiera en el de alguien más. Él tan solo sonrió sarcásticamente y de nuevo los pensamientos eran palabras.

**Estaba vacío mi pecho...**

–Ese grito que se escucha es un grito de auxilio al igual que el mío, ¿Por qué te tuviste que morir? ¿Por qué me dejaste?, ¿Es que acaso tu odio siempre fue mas grande que tu amor? El odio que te tenía siempre igualó al amor que te di, al amor que te hice y al amor que te demostré antes de tu muerte... Sin embargo, ¿Por qué aún no puedo recordar el momento preciso de tu muerte? Me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado de eso, desde que te fuiste el reloj se detuvo para mí, la vida ya no tiene significado alguno...

_**Y mi espíritu hecho trizas...**_

–Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí, la última vez que comí y todas las cosas que carnalmente solemos hacer... ¿Carnalmente? Hablo como si estuviera en otra dimensión ¿No es cierto? ¡Jaá! De verdad el mundo me parece insignificante y estúpido, hablo como si hubiese atravesado las barreras de la muerte –Muestra una sonrisa triste y cruel, un lamento, un reproche al mundo– Como se nota... que me haces falta –Las palabras terminan cuando comienza un lúgubre silencio, uno capaz de hacerle sentir escozor en las entrañas. La soledad, que terrible resultaba cuando su mente solo podía ser ocupada por él, aquel al que tanto amó. La soledad es la muerte de toda alma–

_**Y heme aquí, destrozado...**_

Horrorizado de sus propios sentimientos se levanta de aquel rincón y da unos pequeños pasos, deteniéndose al percatarse de unas sombras que oscilaban a su alrededor. De pronto un inmenso frío lo hace temblar con angustia, él no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando, él que siempre fue una persona fría, cruel y despiadada; una persona sedienta de la sangre y la muerte, aún así sus sentimientos siempre habían sido los de una persona triste y vacía, una persona que con tal de llenar el vacío de su alma se llenaba de deseos y pasiones carnales, a la banalidad de su cuerpo mortal.

_**Sin vida y sin esperanza... **_

Las únicas palabras que de su boca salen eran solo blasfemias e insultos a la vida, su alma es tan caótica que su cuerpo ya no puede con todos sus sentimientos, estaba solo a un paso de su destrucción total. Rendido y cansado cae al suelo mientras los recuerdos llegan de nuevo a su mente, desordenadamente

–Ahora lo recuerdo un poco mejor, aquel momento…

2 – ¡No quiero! No lo hagas por favor –gritó atemorizado, solo de pensar lo que estaba a punto de suceder le hacía no querer seguir respirando–

– ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Te amo tanto que no puedo verte sufrir, entiéndelo por favor –trató de explicar, sabía que no podía hacerle entender fácilmente pero quería seguir intentándolo–

–Me rehúso a perderte, no quiero perderte… y menos de ésta forma –nunca lloró, durante toda su vida, mientras atravesó por numerosas cosas dolorosas jamás lloró, pero ahora las lágrimas se deslizaron sin problemas–

–Tú siempre estarás en mí, es una promesa... Aún hasta el final de la existencia, siempre estarás tú –sonrió, aquel era el adiós

3– ¡Iori! Yo no quiero que tú...

Los recuerdos cesaron de manera abrupta, la mente perturbada de aquel chico se rehusaba a recordar tan trágico final, el final de un amor que desconocía el principio de la existencia del mismo. Sin razón aparente los latidos del corazón de aquel joven comenzaban a acelerarse al igual que su respiración, comenzaba a sentir que el aire se le acababa. Adolorido trata de levantarse sin obtener tal resultado, con gran esfuerzo por fin logra ponerse en pie para después caer irremediablemente, el dolor se había convertido en algo humanamente insoportable, solo sentía como las venas se le estremecían con el fuego que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir, como si algo se estuviese quemando dentro de él, ese algo que le devoraba vorazmente el alma y el cuerpo. Al no poder más irremediablemente pierde el conocimiento, ya el dolor era demasiado...

_**Espero la sentencia de mis actos en vida...**_

El tiempo transcurría arbitrariamente, el chico recobra el conocimiento, encontrándose en un lugar distinto, sin saber si quiera como había llegado hasta ahí

– ¿Qué significa esto? No sé como he llegado hasta aquí, no sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido... –Ni siquiera era capaz de sonreír irónicamente, estaba devastado– ¡¿Es esta otra de tus bromas destino cruel?! ¿No te ha bastado con quitarme lo que yo más he amado en la vida? ¡Éste mundo es una porquería! ¿Es esto lo que quieres de mí? Ya no puedo más con esto, será mejor si yo... si yo te acompañase a donde te has ido Kyo.

El pelirrojo se encontraba bastante molesto no solo con su destino y con el mundo, sino también con su absurda y patética existencia.

**2**

– Iori... –Un chico de cabellos cafés, cuya sombra también reflejaba un cruel sentimiento de odio y amor, se encontraba colocando flores a una solitaria tumba en el rincón más escondido del panteón. Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión y no podía siquiera hablar, el viento soplaba y volaba su hermoso cabello, igual que sus tristes lágrimas llenas de resentimiento hacia la vida. Aquella triste humedad cesa un poco y las palabras pueden al fin salir de su boca

– ¿Por qué te lo has llevado de mi lado? Eres basura, nada más que basura, te odio destino por ser tan caprichoso y haberlo alejado de mí, si lo amaba tanto y me amaba también ¿Por qué hacer esto? No merezco su vida, el se merecía mi muerte, pero ahora las palabras no tienen ningún significado, son solo letras que forman oraciones y el viento con su soplido vuela.

_**Mientras digo mis últimas plegarias.**_

El dolor del chico de cabellos cafés era el mismo dolor que el de aquel chico de cabellos rojos. La realidad no era más que un simple sueño. Aquel sueño era una realidad.

La muerte del alma no es la misma que la muerte del cuerpo humano, el alma forma parte de la eternidad, mientras el cuerpo se convierte en polvo.

Mientras piensa cruelmente en su trágico amor, el chico de cabellos cafés recordaba aquella tarde gris.

1–No trates de detener lo inevitable, es ir contra la naturaleza –pidió con sensatez mientras su vida pendía de un hilo, casi a punto de caer al precipicio. Alrededor todo comenzaba a desmoronarse, solo había una salida para uno de los dos–

–Al diablo todo, si no estas tú, no quiero nada más de ésta despiadada y cruel vida, prefiero la muerte –respondió inquieto, no podía concebir una vida lejos de él, del hombre que amaba–

–La vida y la muerte no son antónimos, la muerte es parte de la vida, mientras la vida no es parte de la muerte, ya que ésta es única y no debe de desperdiciarse –explicó con vehemencia, debía hacerle entender la naturaleza de su decisión–

2– ¡No quiero! No lo hagas por favor…

– ¿Por qué no puedo recordar y hacerme a la idea de que te has ido? Es demasiado dolor para mí, más dolor del que siempre he soportado –Los cabellos cafés seguían agitándose al compás del viento, pero más agitado se encontraba su corazón. El alma de aquel chico estaba destruida y sin vida, en aquel momento todo en él había terminado...

**3**

Un lugar lejano, mucho muy lejano a ese... en aquel sitio se encuentra el chico de cabellos rojos aún sufriendo por la partida de aquel amor. Al chico le volvían a llegar a la mente los recuerdos que le atormentaban, y por primera vez comenzaba a entenderlo todo...

3– ¡Iori! Yo no quiero que tú... no quiero que mueras por mi causa –gritó enojado–

–Ese siempre fue nuestro destino...

–El destino es cruel

–Es cruel y lo se, pero no se le puede contradecir –lo miró a los ojos, ya no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo–. Kyo, te amo y siempre te amaré, ¡Vive! Y no hagas que mi muerte sea en vano –sonrió por última vez–. Recuerda que siempre cuidaré de ti, en la eternidad...

–No, no ¡Por favor noooo!... ¡Ioriiiiii! –gritó con dolor y angustia, el hombre que tanto amó caía por el precipicio, perdiendo la propia vida para salvar la de él. Solo había un retorno, solo una salida. Él debía volver, así debía ser, los buenos siempre debían volver…–

Los recuerdos de aquel chico volvieron a nublarse y un escalofrío cubre su cuerpo, su garganta se reseca al mismo tiempo que siente náuseas, por fin se había dado cuenta de la realidad, los recuerdos siempre los había reprimido en lo más oscuro de su corazón, a pesar de que el se había sacrificado para salvar la vida de su amado, su alma se había rehusado a abandonar su cuerpo. Todo su ser se negaba ante la idea de no volverlo a ver, creyendo que el que había muerto había sido su ser amado. Su alma por fin se había dado cuenta de cual era el lugar donde de verdad se encontraba... Las puertas del infierno.

_Y caminé por aquel sendero gris,_

_A un futuro incierto,_

_Camino a la muerte,_

_A puertas del infierno._

_Encontré almas penando en el purgatorio,_

_Satanás devoró mi corazón,_

_Estaba vacío mi pecho,_

_Y mi espíritu hecho trizas._

_Y heme aquí, destrozado,_

_Sin vida y sin esperanza,_

_Espero mi juicio final,_

_Espero la sentencia de mis actos en vida_

_Mientras digo mis últimas plegarias._

Sus actos en vida fueron imperdonables, el día de su juicio por fin se llevaría a cabo, y entonces, solo hasta entonces su alma habría conseguido el descanso eterno, por lo menos se había dado cuenta de que ya no existía en el mundo como lo había conocido, el infierno se había convertido en su eternidad y en su tormento. A pesar de ese dolor en su espíritu, su alma se sentía tranquila, porque al fin había descubierto la verdad: la verdad de su amor.

–Adiós… Iori Yagami –Depositó en las cenizas del aire sus últimas lágrimas. Una rosa roja, suavemente colocada sobre aquella tumba sucia y abandonada, donde dictaba el último adiós. Dio la espalda a aquel fúnebre lugar, perdiéndose entre las sombras, para no volver la vista atrás

**FIN**

**NA. **Mi primer y muy probablemente último fanfic de The King Of Fighters, aunque me gusta mucho ésta pareja. Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer

/ El poema utilizado en ésta historia llamado "Camino a la muerte" es de mi propiedad y se encuentra registrado en **Safe Creative** bajo el código "1501062920279", por lo que tomarlo sin permiso está prohibido /


End file.
